De tal palo, tal astilla
by Marianne du Pre
Summary: Algunos son idénticos a sus padres y abuelos, algunos apenas se parecen pero todos son hijos de heroes de guerra, y todos están orgullosos de serlo. Serie de viñetas, tercera generación.
1. Lily Luna

**Esto lo escribí mientras esperaba ( y sigo esperando…) un promedio fuera del salón, en principio es un honesto, aunque podría considerar seguir con más personajes de la tercera generación…no sé, todo está en ustedes. **

_Disclaimer: Bueno, como todos sabemos, Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a JK y a todo el que haya pagado sus derechos, entre los que no me cuento porque no soy rica. _

Lily Luna Potter tenía claro que no era la favorita de sus familiares, tampoco de sus profesores y esto no le importaba en absoluto. A ella se le hacía muy difícil hacerse notar en medio de una familia tan grande cuando tenía un carácter más bien tímido, nunca le habían gustado los grandes escándalos, los tumultos de gente o ser reconocida en la calle por ser hija de Harry Potter. Siempre se había preocupado de ser ella misma, más allá de lo que todos dijeran.

También sabía que no se parecía mucho a ningún miembro de la familia. Sí, su cabello era rojo y sus ojos del mismo tono azul de su abuelo Arthur pero detestaba el Quidditch, las bromas, las visitas a Hogsmeade y las fiestas en La Madriguera. En resumen, Lily Potter siempre pensó que era desde todo punto distinta.

Hasta que un travieso papelillo salió del cáliz de fuego y la directora McGonagall gritó:

— ¡Lily Potter!

Ella había analizado las posibilidades con anterioridad y había llegado a la conclusión de que el representante de Hogwarts estaba entre James o Louis. Nunca había considerado que el cáliz la elegiría a ella. Aun teniendo conciencia de que su nombre estaba en él debido a una broma de su prima Dominique.

—Ve — susurró Rose a su lado.

Ella se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y caminó vacilante hasta colocarse al lado del chico de BeauxBatons hasta que todo terminó y caminó detrás de la directora en silencio.

—Como ocurrió esto Lily, tú no tienes la edad aun…

—Una broma — explicó la pelirroja tratando de no inmutarse demasiado — ¿Se puede deshacer?

La directora miró al ministro antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Lo siento Lily, pero el cáliz parece creer que entre todos los miembros de Hogwarts que colocaron sus nombres tú eres la más cualificada para el torneo de los tres magos.

Ella se esperaba esa respuesta, había escuchado cientos de veces las historias de la adolescencia de su padre.

— Mamá me va a matar — masculló para sí misma y luego miró a todos sus profesores —, ¿Suena muy cobarde decir que estoy aterrada?

— No, también es de valientes admitir cuando se tiene miedo — dijo el profesor Longbotton.

—Es igual a su padre— dijo el ministro Shacklebolt con una sonrisa. — Sí, definitivamente igual que Harry a esa edad.

Ella estaba más acostumbrada a escuchar decir que se parecía a su madre o alguna de sus abuelas, sin embargo, tanto físicamente como en el carácter ella y su padre no parecían encajar en absoluto.

Si algo hizo memorable a Harry fue la habilidad que tenía de meterse en problemas — le explicó Neville —. Puede que Albus y James sean traviesos, pero en tu caso es innato Lily, igual que en tu padre.

De pronto Lily recordó la vez que encontró el nido de acromántulas en el bosque prohibido, o cuando se metió al lago a recuperar la cadena que su prima Roxanne había perdido y terminó teniendo algunos problemas con las sirenas.

— No es mi intención — se defendió la chica

La directora le sonrió.

— Lo sabemos, aunque sinceramente creí que iba a tener esta charla con James y no contigo. ¿Ahora que piensas hacer Lily?

Eso era lo único que la pelirroja tenía claro.

—Luchar

Puede que ella fuera el único miembro de su familia que prefiriera sentarse a dibujar un paisaje o a escribir antes que el quidditch, fabricar artículos de broma, estudiar hasta ser el mejor alumno o todas esas cosas que hacían sus primos, tíos y abuelos pero había algo en lo que era igual cada uno de ellos.

No se daba por vencida. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final.


	2. Victorie

**Vale, me dejé vencer… no pude evitar volver (y no creo que pare)…ahora con una viñeta sobre Victorie (y un poco también sobre Dominique), que espero que les guste.**

**Mil gracias a quienes comentaron y a quienes agregaron el fic a sus favoritos. **

_No soy inglesa, no soy rubia y no tengo millones de dólares en mi cuenta bancaria = no soy JK = no soy dueña de Harry Potter y su mundo. _

Cada vez que Victorie Weasley se miraba en el espejo podía ver todos esos detalles que delataban que era hija de Fleur Weasley; su cabello rubio plateado y sus ojos azules eran la prueba más clara.

Siempre supo que era hermosa y eso no le disgustó. Hasta que se interesó verdaderamente en un chico.

— ¿Te gusta Teddy Lupin? — preguntó su hermana Dominique con un dejo de incredulidad.

Ambas estaban viendo a gran parte de sus primos jugar Quidditch en el huerto de La Madriguera, con Teddy a la cabeza de uno de los equipos.

— Sí, y creo que podrías bajar un poco la voz.

— Vale, pero es que en serio no veo cual es el problema.

Victorie respiró profundo antes de continuar con su confesión.

— ¿Qué crees que es lo primero que dirías si tratas de describirme, Niní?

— Que eres absolutamente preciosa.

— Es exactamente eso— dijo Victorie—. Cualquiera que me vez va a pensar que soy una chica bonita, como si esa fuera la única cualidad que tengo.

Victorie siempre había tenido buenas calificaciones, aunque estas nunca habían sido tan notables como las de algunos de sus compañeros, pero tenía claro que no era tonta, y odiaba que algunas personas tuvieran esa concepción sobre ella.

— Pero Teddy te conoce mejor que eso— objetó Dominique

— Es un chico Niní.

— Un chico que te conoce desde que ambos usaban pañales, un chico que le pegó al adefesio de Isaacstein cuando te rompió el corazón y un chico que te ha cuidado siempre.

Ambas volvieron a ver al chico y sonrieron.

— Lo defiendes mucho, Niní.

— Es mi no primo favorito y, ahora que lo pienso, el mejor cuñado que podría tener.

Sin ningún aviso, Victorie le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana.

Ambas eran muy distintas, pero eso nunca había impedido que se llevaran bien.

— No empalagues — pidió Dominique —, a veces te pareces demasiado a mamá.

Victorie no pudo evitar sonreír. Su hermana era sin lugar a dudas, su persona favorita en el mundo, aun cuando pelearan casi a diario y tuvieras gustos tan diferentes.

Sí, quizá ella era muy parecida a su madre y no solo en el fìsico; Fleur se había casado con un hombre lleno de mordeduras de hombre lobo, sin prestarle importancia a la apariencia, había sido elegida representante de su colegio en el torneo de los tres magos y además era una heroína de guerra.

— Sí, quizá a veces me parezco demasiado a mamá y me siento orgullosa de eso.

_**¿Reviews? **_


	3. Rose

_Aquí yo de nuevo…mil gracias a todos los que han comentado y agregado este fic a sus favoritos, para hoy venía una viñeta sobre Fred II pero cierta persona me hizo cambiar de opinión y he aquí, una viñeta de Rose . _

_bellaHerms22 te debo esto por mí no-tan-premeditada desaparición, te adoro ¿sabías?_

**Disclaimer: JK vive en Londres y tal vez sueñe con vacaciones en una país tropical; yo vivo en un país tropical y deseo unas vacaciones en Londres… ¿creen que quiera cambiar de papeles un par de meses? **

Rose adoraba leer, tal como su mamá; cada uno de los libros que llegaba a sus manos lo devoraba como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento alguien se lo arrebatara de las manos.

Adoraba aritmancia, transformaciones y runas antiguas, haya su encanto a defensa contra las artes oscuras y pociones pero detestaba todas las imprecisiones que traía consigo adivinación.

Pero Rose no era Hermione.

—Prefecta, igual que tus papás— dijo Lily mientras la felicitaba. — Seguro también vas a ser premio anual, como la tía Hermione.

—Sí, pero no soy mamá Lils, la amo pero soy distinta a ella en muchas cosas.

Lily alzó una ceja.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

—Amo el silencio — apuntó Rose.

—Igual que mi tía.

Rose cerró los ojos tratando de buscar algo cuando escuchó risilla por parte de su prima favorita.

— ¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

—Pues, que yo paso mi vida tratando de buscar algún parecido con mis padres y tú haces exactamente lo contrario.

Rose sonrió, sabía bien que las cosas con Lily no era nada sencillas para el resto de la familia, su prima parecía no interesarse en nada, solo se sentaba en un rincón con un pergamino y se ponía a escribir o dibujar.

Todos los primos se sentían mal por no incluirla nunca en sus juegos, los adultos se sentían mal por nunca saber que regalarle o como dirigirse a ella; Rose sabía que lo que a todos les pesaba era el no conocerla.

—Yo no quiero que cambies Lily, nadie lo quiere.

Y era cierto, nadie pretendía que dejara de ser ella; sin embargo todos esperaban poder entenderla un poco.

—Ni tú tampoco— dijo la menor de los Potter—. Aunque agradecería que dejaras de cuidarme tanto y también que me dejes a mi sola la tarea de buscar amigos.

—Solo creo que deberías hablar con gente que no sea de la familia de vez en cuando.

Lily sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres una mandona, en eso también te pareces a su mamá.

Rose abrazó a su prima cuando de pronto le llegó una idea.

—Ya hay muchos pelirrojos en mi vida

¿Qué?— preguntó Lily sin comprender

Rose soltó una carcajada.

—Algo en lo que yo y mamá somos diferentes, a ella le gustan los pelirrojos; yo los prefiero rubios.

_**Espero que les haya gustado…y bueno bellaHerms22 esto es lo más cercano a un Rose/Scorpius que te vas a sacar de mi parte y creo que ya lo sabes. **_

**I**

**I**

**V**

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Albus

**Bueno, acá les traigo una viñeta de Al…con un poco de L/S…espero que les guste**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y tbn a los que no pero igual se toman el tiempo de leer mis pequeños delirios. **

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio…sino difinitivamente Sirius no hubiera muerto NUNCA…y los hijos de Harry tendrían nombres bonitos **_

Había cosas en las que Albus Potter se parecía a su padre y se sentía orgulloso de eso, pero había otras mucho menos evidentes en las que se parecía a su familia materna.

Era igual de observador que su madre, por eso es que sabía que no era nada normal que en medio del torneo de los tres magos Lily anduviera mucho más sonriente de lo normal cuando era obvio que tendría que estar preocupada.

—Algo le pasa

—Déjala en paz, Al — le advirtió Rose

Pero el estaba seguro que no era su imaginación.

—Algo le pasa a Lily y yo voy a averiguarlo — dijo a su prima con voz seria

Porque sí, Albus Severus Potter también había heredado ese carácter sobre protector propio de su abuela Molly, y más aun cuando se trataba de su hermana menor porque, aunque nunca iba a admitirlo en voz alta, Lily era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo y también en la que más confiaba, así que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada malo le pasara.

Así que empezó a seguirla más de cerca, vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos y casi se convenció de que todo iba tan normal como siempre.

Casi.

Porque tras un tiempo notó que su hermana se levantaba demasiado temprano para ir a desayunar y luego se perdía de la vista de todos tras los pasillos de Hogwarts.

—Déjala en paz — continuaba advirtiéndole una y otra vez

Y de pronto el castaño cayó en cuenta de otro detalle, Rose era demasiado curiosa y demasiado perspicaz como para no haberse dado cuenta que algo andaba mal.

—Tú lo sabes— la acusó Albus

Ella no se molestó en negarlo.

—Pero no te lo pienso decir.

Eso pudo haberlo tranquilizado un poco, sabía que Rose quería a Lily como si fuese su hermana y nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara; sin embargo no pudo evitar continuar.

Necesitaba estar seguro de que su hermana no se estaba metiendo en problemas, así que llevó sus indagaciones un paso más allá.

Tomó la capa de invisibilidad que le había prestado su padre y el mapa del merodeador del que James había echado mano hacía dos veranos y una mañana se dispuso a seguirla.

Lo hizo tal cual, hasta que su hermana entró en la biblioteca.

Se dijo a sí mismo que eso no era tan raro, a Lily le gustaba un sitio lo bastante tranquilo para poder dedicarse a escribir o dibujar.

Pero cuando entró Lily no sacó ni sus pergaminos, ni sus carboncillos. Tan solo cogió un libro y se sentó en la única mesa que estaba ocupada.

En la mesa donde se encontraba Scorpius Malfoy.

— ¡Lily Luna Potter!— gritó olvidándose del lugar donde se encontraba

Porque sí, Albus había heredado de su tío Ron los celos enfermizos.

Para su desgracia, aunque Lily fuera una chica tímida la mayoría del tiempo, cuando estaba molesta sacaba ese cartacter que distingía a todas las mujeres Weasley.

—_¡Furunculus!_

**¿Flores, tomates, fresas, zapatos, vestidos de diseñador…..? Todo se acepta en los reviews **


	5. Fred II

_Perdón por la tardanza, estuve tan enferma que no podía hacer nada más que dormir (y los que me conocen saben que eso no es nada normal). Y los ineptos de los médicos no daban con lo que tenía…_

_Pero ya un poco mejor, estoy de vuelta con una viñeta de uno de mis Weasley favoritos: Fred II _

_Mil gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews._

**Disclaimer: J.K es la dueña de Harry Potter y todo su mundo; algo de derechos tienen que tener Warner Bros, Salamandra y todo el puesto todo el billete y yo solo soy dueña de las situaciones que se presenten (algo tenía que hacer, ¿no creen?).**

Cada vez que George Weasley miraba al mayor de sus hijos salir con el rostro rojo de la furia, y su pequeña Roxy no daba señales de vida, podía predecir lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

— ¡Roxanne Weasley!— chilló Fred a todo pulmón.

También podía adivinar cual era el meollo del asunto. Y más en ocasiones como esa; cuando la cara del adolescente estaba cubierta de pústulas moradas y verdes y se sus brazos salían una especie de tentáculos color turquesa.

Y aunque el trataba de ser un padre maduro, no podía evitar soltar una carcajada.

— ¡No es chistoso, papá!

— Sí lo es

— ¡Roxanne!— volvió a gritar el chico —. Cuando la agarre…

La gente siempre solía esperar que Fred II fuera el remplazo del gemelo muerto; George se había dado cuenta demasiado pronto, que eso nunca iba a suceder.

— Te quedan bien los colores fríos— bromeó George.

— ¡Papá!- advirtió Fred.

—Ya, ya— aceptó.

Luego se acercó a tocar un poco las pústulas de su hijo.

—Y apenas tiene diez— murmuró George abstraído. — Creo que deberíamos felicitar a tu hermana.

Fred le miró con ojos asesinos.

George sabía que su hijo era gracioso, que tenía la capacidad de disfrutar una buena broma. Mucho más si el no era el objetivo. Incluso tenía una habilidad innata para huir. Pero Fred Weasley carecía de una cualidad indispensable para todo bromista.

Creatividad.

Fred podía colaborar en una broma, pero si este metía mano en el plan, la broma estaba condenada a ser un fracaso.

— ¿Algún antídoto para esto?— preguntó el chico.

George negó con la cabeza.

—Es un Roxy Weasley, original.

Fred bufó molesto.

—Tiene solo diez años—, trató de interceder George.

—Entonces morirá muy joven—, amenazó Fred antes de salir corriendo hacia el jardín.

Porque quizá no fuera demasiado creativo, pero sí era muy rápido.

**Mil gracias por leer…prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar. **

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Dominique

Y estoy sacandole el polvo a esta serie de viñetas a ver si logro terminar con la tercera generación. espero que les gusta

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>Dominique no era rubia, era pelirroja, tal como su padre<p>

Una pelirroja sin ni una sola peca en el rostro, sus ojos y nariz eran iguales que los de su abuela Weasley pero todo su cuerpo y facciones parecían sacadas de la pintura de un artista famoso. Dominique era hermosa igual que su madre y sus hermanos, pero a ella no le podía interesar menos

—Un poco de maquillaje Niní, sólo un poco— le rogaba su prima Lucy mientras todas las chicas Weasley se arreglaban para la cena de navidad en la madriguera

—Se te verá hermoso Niní—señaló Victorie

Dominique sacudió la cabeza para luego pedir auxilio con la mirada a su prima Lily.

—Dominique siempre se ve linda, Luce— replicó la menor de los Potter— además estamos en familia y es el sitio donde uno debería sentirse cómodo y tener la libertad de ser uno mismo sin importar lo que eso signifique.

Dominique sonrió a Lily. Ella era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga, ya que relacionarse con chicas no se le daba nada bien, eran siempre demasiado escandalosas y estaban más centradas en chicos, moda y cuidado personal de lo que ella era capaz de tolerar.

Y entonces los chicos empezaron a gritar desde afuera

—Dominique necesitamos a una buscadora real, con tu hermano estamos destinados a perder antes de empezar, sálvanos — gritó James

—Deja a las chicas allí, sin importar lo que estén haciendo nosotros te ocupamos más y las señoras Weasley dijeron que la cena no tardaría demasiado así que nos queda poco tiempo— señaló Scorpius Malfoy

Dominique sonrió, habían llegado sus salvadores. Miró a las chicas con cara de disculpa pero antes de irse tuvo un acto de clemencia y sacó también a Lily de ese lugar, porque tenía claro que su prima sería la siguiente víctima.

—Chicos vamos a necesitar un árbitro y Lily se ha ofrecido

Porque en la mayoría de las cosas Dominique en todo lo que importaba y jugar al quidditch era la característica familiar que más agradecía haber heredado.


End file.
